Cracking Frames
by Sandylee007
Summary: Sasuke leaves when Naruto cheats on him. It takes several years before Naruto gets the chance to try and fix things, in more ways than one. Will things ever work out again? YAOI NaruSasu SIXSHOT NOW WITH A SEQUEL
1. Your Love Is a Lie

A/N: Hi there folks!

You know, I've been itching to make a story with this summary for a long time. And then a VERY dear, long term reader of mine gave me a request – and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. (chuckles) So here's the result!

WARNINGS: YAOI, cheating, adultish themes, suggestive themes, darkness, weirdness… (grins) What else could you expect from my story?

DISCLAIMER: Me own? (laughs hysterically) Well, pigs and cows aren't flying yet, so…

THEME SONG OF THIS ONE: 'Your love is a lie' by Simple Plan. **You can find the lyrics from underneath the chapter.**

Awkay, because the clock keeps ticking and I SHOULD be asleep already… Let's ROCK – I truly hope you'll enjoy the ride! (gulps thickly)

* * *

**Cracking Frames**

* * *

VERSE ONE: Your Love Is a Lie

* * *

If someone had stepped into the ominously dark and quiet house that night, they might've thought that the apartment had been hammered by a hurricane.

The devastation was systematic and affective, and it proceeded from the kitchen to toilet and ended up through the living room to the bedroom. Dishes, gifts, photographs and memories – things that'd not too long ago meant the world for some reason – were now shattered and forgotten all over the floors.

In the middle of the disaster area a very young and pale man had slumped to the floor, usually neat raven locks now nothing but a mess and his whole frame trembling under a storm of emotions. He wasn't crying – his pride would've never allowed him such when he knew that he wouldn't be alone for long – but his cheeks were tinged red and his eyes stung hellishly.

It was utterly silent and still until the apartment's door opened with a screech neither one of the inhabitants had bothered to fix. Steps paused as the arrival took in the sight of the devastation, then continued cautiously.

A blond young man stood by the living room's doorway, blue eyes wide and filled with several emotions. "Sasuke? What…?" The rest became wiped away when their gazes met.

Electricity and a storm of unvoiced words traveled through breathtakingly tense silence.

In the end the raven just couldn't take the silence any longer. His voice was a dangerous snarl as he spoke, filled with so much despair and frustration that he was sure it'd suffocate him. "Did you honestly think I'd never find out – that you could play me a fucking fool forever?"

When Naruto appeared between shocked, guilty, horrified and pained, he roughly grabbed the answering machine that'd landed nearby and played the most recent message.

If possible, the voice that soon filled the house made his wrath escalate.

"_It's already ten past nine – where are you? I miss you."_

The silence that lingered after the message ended was so heavy that they both felt like suffocating and being crushed.

Of course they knew full well why Naruto had been late.

Ten to nine they'd been having sex in the bathroom, with steaming hot water washing over them and wiping away the filth the raven hadn't even known existed. (Sex was the one thing that'd always worked between them.) Now, the Uchiha couldn't help wondering if Naruto had been glancing towards the clock all the time, exasperated when seeing how precious minutes slipped by.

Sasuke was so nauseous and filled with wrath that he could barely speak, so his voice was nothing but a hiss. "You forgot to erase that message along with the rest of them." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his partner's expression, and his nose wrinkled when the foreign scent slapped him across the face, making him feel sick to his stomach. "You should've at least washed away that stench before having the nerve to come home."

Somewhere deep inside, in a place he would've never admitted existing, Sasuke wished – almost prayed – that the blond would deny everything, tell him that he was an idiot and wrong. But those desperate wishes were never granted.

For Naruto took one step backwards, as though his very presence had burned, then approached two steps. He wasn't sure if the clearly visible almost spilling tears infuriated him even further or pleased him. "Sasuke…" The blond swallowed thickly. "It… It was never supposed to go this way."

He snorted bitterly, barely managing to believe that he'd heard right. "Do you honestly think that changes anything – that I give a damn?" He shook his head, his eyes blurring all of a sudden, and bounced up from the floor far faster than his head would've liked. "You're ever more of a moron than I thought."

He had to get away – before the stench on Naruto would suffocate him, before he'd d something he'd regret, before there'd be even more damage.

In some other situation he might've found it amusing.

Less than an hour ago there'd been a million questions in his mind.

(How long? Where? Why? What the hell happened to the promises they'd made? What happened to the two of them? From where had the silence come into their relationship?)

But now… His mind was empty, blank, and also much too full. He didn't want to know, couldn't stand even the idea of listening to the answers.

He just wanted to get out – as fast and far as possible. And so he took the small bag he'd packed up hastily and prepared himself for walking away. But Naruto, of course, couldn't make leaving that easy. For before he ever made it out a hand grabbed his wrist with a desperate force.

He pulled his hand away sharply, fearing that anything slower would give him the chance to act on his desire and punch the blond. "Don't", he hissed like a wounded animal that'd been hurt beyond repair.

Naruto swallowed thickly, unshed tears shining in blue eyes. "Don't do this", the blond pleaded in a soft tone that'd once upon a time been enough to make him do almost anything. "Please."

In some bitter way, it was almost amusing. Even now, Naruto thought this was all about him – that this was all in his hands?

He snorted, because at the moment that was all he could do, then moved. Before either one of them realized what was happening he'd made his way past Naruto, almost all the way out of the life they'd just shared.

Once again Naruto's voice tried to reach out for him. "I… I'm sorry, 'k? You have no idea how sorry." There was a thick gulp. "Does that change anything, at all?"

He trembled violently while his fists balled, and he could barely control the turmoil of rage and hurt that stormed dangerously inside him. His eyes burned, and he fought with his all not to recognize the warmth on his cheeks. "Leave me the fuck alone already."

Something about those words obviously struck Naruto hard, for he could actually hear just how stiff and still the boy became. He grabbed on his chance and took the final steps towards the apartment's door, where he paused.

His eyes narrowed, his ears and mind never registering Naruto's words. "Sasuke, please…!"

It was time to stop pretending. It was time to stop walking towards a slow, painful doom. He wasn't about to let another piece of him get destroyed.

The door was easier to open than he'd ever thought – walking through it wasn't.

This place… was his home – had been for a long time. He'd been loved and he'd loved, and he'd been so damn sure he'd finally found a place he'd never leave.

He grit his teeth so hard that it hurt.

He'd been an idiot. And he wasn't about to repeat that mistake ever again.

"You… You can punch me, okay?" Naruto was obviously crying. "You can do _anything_. Just… Just don't leave, please. Beat me up, but don't leave me."  
His eyes sharpened significantly. He realized that he couldn't even look towards the blond anymore. "I won't punch you", he stated in a dangerous tone. "Because I wouldn't be able to leave it there."

There was a loud sob that, despite all, wrenched him. "I love you."

"No, you obviously don't." He felt like snorting, but the sound that came instead was something choked and incoherent. "Oh yeah, and Naruto? Happy anniversary." And with those words as the final seal, he walked through the door and closed it eerily silently. For the first time in years the door didn't screech.

* * *

After the door closed, it took Naruto several moments to realize what was going on. And when he did, the gravity of things struck all strength from him. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, gasping loudly and his head spinning so that he could barely sit upright.

With a mind of its own, his head turned and he saw something that made his chest clench painfully.

Shattered not all that far away, was his favorite picture of him and Sasuke sleeping in each other's arms about five years earlier. Kiba had taken it and showed it mercilessly to everyone, and as from that day everyone had considered him and Sasuke the perfect pair.

That was what it took for him to lose all control over his emotions. Tears filled his eyes and rolled in rivers, blinding him. His chest had never hurt the way it did then, and quite soon he realized that that he could barely breathe.

"I'm sorry", he whimpered to the deaf walls, his head buried into his arms and tears running in a constant river. "I'm so sorry."

Nothing but silence answered him.

* * *

TBC, OR PERHAPS NOT?

* * *

A/N: So… (gulps) How did that sound like for a startout – is this something I should push forth, or trashcan material?

And, in case you're sliding to the direction that this should be continued… **A POLL**: Should this be AU or canon? You decide – this can still swing either way. (grins)

**PLEASE**, do let me know your thoughts – it'd mean a lot especially now that this is only just the possible first chapter! (gives puppy-dog eyes) Pretty please?

Until next time, I hope – be it with this story or whatever! Thank you so much for reading this!

Take care!

* * *

Simple Plan

**"Your Love Is A Lie"**

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie

Your love is just a lie


	2. Leave Me Alone

A/N: I'm baaack! (grins) And yes, with a new chapter.

BUT, first of course… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those fantastic reviews! (HUGGLES) You guys made me so happy, especially with how insecure I was about starting this. THANK YOU! As always, responses to anonymous reviews can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because it's getting VERY late around here, let's rock! (gulps thickly) I really hope you'll enjoy this one!

SONGS FOR THIS ONE: For the moodsetting, I'd say the song for this chapter is 'Leave me alone' by The Veronicas. 'Leave me alone (I'm lonely)' by Pink also works, I guess. (And NO, (sniffs) I still don't own a thing.) Lyrics to both songs can be found from underneath the chappy.

* * *

VERSE TWO: Leave Me Alone

* * *

_Six Months Later_

* * *

It was his seventh sleepless night straight, Naruto counted while taking a sip of his sickeningly strong coffee.

For the past six months nights had been the worst time of the day for him. All those lonely, dark hours in the quiet house had been torture. But the first months had been nothing compared to the newly arrived nights filled with dreams of Sasuke. And there was no one else but himself he could blame on the dull ache and guilt he couldn't shake away.

He could've never imagined the guilt he'd felt since he'd strayed for the first time could get any worse. He'd been _badly_ wrong. And he would've given absolutely anything if he could've turned back time.

Just then a bell that'd been placed above the bookstore's door chimed, catching his attention. Turning his gaze, he saw a somewhat worn looking Iruka – his foster father and the owner of the store – stumble in. "Well, how about this. This place is still standing."

Despite everything he had to grin just a little. "Hey! How was Africa?" Iruka had spent the past year following his dream, working voluntarily with children in Africa. He assumed the journey had only been more interesting due to the fact that Kakashi Hatake – the brunet's best friend and long-term crush – had went along as a doctor.

Iruka responded with blushing radiantly. The man then looked around and frowned, obviously noticing something missing. "Where's Sasuke?"

He looked away, feeling his chest tighten painfully. He barely managed to force the words out. "We… broke up." The rest of it was even harder, and he actually shook while talking. "Iruka, I… I cheated on him."

Something that went close to shock could be seen on Iruka's face when he glanced briefly towards the man. "What happened?"

He slumped down to a nearby chair. A sickening taste filled his mouth when he spoke reluctantly. "Sasuke… never told anyone about it, but… Before we got together, he was in a abusive relationship. I didn't know, either, until he needed someone to pick him home from the hospital four years ago. He spent that night at my place, and stayed. He started to… recover, I guess, and I think he was happy. But two and a half years ago his ex found him and… attacked him." He looked down towards his hands, which were balled so tightly that nails almost dug through skin. It took him a lot to go on. "He… never really got over that, although he learned to let me touch him. It was like a part of him died, and I… I just couldn't take it. All I wanted was to get him back." He grit his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach. "And then… Then I met Sai. He… He looked just like Sasuke. And when I was with him… It felt I'd been with the real Sasuke. I hate myself for it, but… the thought of getting all that back felt too good."

Iruka was silent for a long time. "How long was it physical?"

He barely managed to even whisper. "Two months." He couldn't look towards Iruka – he didn't think he was ready to face the man's shock and disappointment. "I… I was never supposed to hurt Sasuke like that. It just... all got out of my hands. Sasuke and I kept growing apart, and in the end I could barely go home. And then… Then he found out."

Iruka chewed on what he'd just told for so long that he feared the waiting would drive him insane. "What are you going to do about this… Sai?"

He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in defeat, and shook his head. "I have no idea. I guess he… wants to get together or something, but…" He let the silence fill out the rest.

He waited for the long, painful moments Iruka remained utterly silent. In the end the man's tone was slightly sharper than the one he'd grown used to. "Naruto… Do you still love Sasuke?"

He wiped his cheeks, only then noticing the tears. "Of course I do!" Realizing his tone, he tried again. "Yeah, I do." Which made his deed even more unforgivable. If he did _this_ to a beloved…

Iruka's voice pulled him out of that thought. "In that case… I think you should try to prove that to him." The man's eyes were solemn and soft at the same time when he finally dared to meet them. "You made an enormous mistake, Naruto – we both know that. But despite that you're not a bad person. You need to help him remember that."

He snorted somewhat bitterly, feeling that tears weren't far. He couldn't make even himself believe in those words, and now he was suppose to convince _Sasuke_? But still, the desperate hope was irresistable. "Yeah…", he muttered in a somewhat feeble tone. "He… He can't just hate me forever, right?"

Iruka didn't respond.

* * *

That evening, Naruto barely even dared to breathe while sitting in his car outside the block of flats in which Sasuke had lived before they'd gotten together.

This was the only place where he could imagine Sasuke being. During the past months he'd appeared to this parking lot for about a million times – all kinds of speeches planned out in his head – never even making it out of his car in the end. But now there'd finally be a change.

Gathering all his courage, he climbed out of the care and started to make his way towards the house. It took a lot longer than he'd remembered to reach the door of Sasuke's apartment. He rang the doorbell – and got nothing as a response.

He was just about to try again when the door behind him was opened. Turning around, he saw a rather old woman peering towards him from the apartment across the hallway. "Are you looking for that young man who lived there?"

He nodded eagerly, feeling his heart skip a beat of two. "Do you know where he is?"

The woman gave him a somewhat sad smile. "I'm afraid he doesn't live here anymore." She went on after seeing his shocked expression. "He stayed for two months, but then he just vanished with a moving truck. I haven't seen him since."

Naruto wasn't sure which one he was closer to doing; throwing up, or starting to scream. Either way, his eyes stung so badly that he was stunned he didn't break down into tears. Suddenly there was no strength in his muscles, and he had to lean against the wall for support. It felt like the bottom had dropped from his world.

What he was experiencing then, however, was nothing compared to what hit him when the woman spoke again. "He looked so very heartbroken, although he tried to hide it. I really hope he's happier wherever he is now."

* * *

_Six Years Later_

* * *

Winter's coldest wind made Naruto shudder as he made his way through Konoha, his thoughts jumping around.

It was almost amusing how life had led him to the about last path he'd expected himself to follow. After the long years of studying, he was a graduated doctor and had even found his own home from the hectic life of a emergency room. Although his working hours were insane, whenever he was working he was truly happy.

Actually, if he really thought about it, he was only truly happy when at work. Because the tiny apartment he lived in was hopelessly quiet and lonely whenever he walked through its door. And although he had several friends, he didn't have anyone special in his life – hadn't had in years.

He'd tried dating. None of them had been Sasuke.

After all the years passed his hope was fading, but his heart refused to let go.

Exhausted after a merciless double-shift, he yawned when ringing the doorbell of the apartment Iruka and Kakashi now shared.

The brunet gave him an apologetic look when opening. "I'm sorry we bother you, but we're already late from the flight and Pakkun needs to see the v-e-t now that we finally got the appointment."

He grinned at the suspicious look the said dog – which was sitting obediently beside the man – gave Iruka. He waved a hand. "It's okay – it's not like I had anything better to do." He kneeled to the dog and patted it, which the canine accepted with an unbelievable outburst of joy. "Besides, I love spending time with this little fellow."

Steps entered the room, and a new male-voice spoke. "Hear that, Pakkun? It looks like you've got yourself a fan."

The dog responded with a bark and wagged its tail.

He smirked up at Kakashi, who was looking back with amusement. "Hey, Kakashi." He then scratched his head somewhat sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm late – I was already leaving when there was a new patient I had to see."

Iruka smiled, making a dismissive motion with his hand. "I know how a doctor's schedule can be. Trust me, you're nothing compared to Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled on a faked insulted expression.

Naruto felt a hint of envy and longing when watching how Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a long kiss.

He rolled his eyes and blinked furiously to erase the foreign heat from his eyes. "Save something for Delhi, will you?"

Whereas Kakashi was shameless, Iruka appeared somewhat embarrassed. "So…" The brunet cleared his throat. "I guess we should get going." The man looked at him with some worry. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

He nodded, working his hardest to make his smile believable. "Of course I will be." He looked towards Pakkun, trying his hardest to control the turmoil inside before it'd be too late. "C'mon, boy. Let's go." He then managed to straighten his form and grin while waving at the two. "Have a great anniversary trip! Be good."

Iruka's blush and Kakashi's sly look told that 'good' was the last thing those two were going to be.

-

As soon as Naruto had left, Iruka sighed and leaned against Kakashi warmth. "Are you sure he's working today?"

Kakashi nodded, giving his head a tiny kiss. "I double-checked when booking the appointment."

He nodded, not managing to relax. "I really hope we're doing the right thing."

"Trust me, we are. Those two need to talk things through." Kakashi's tone was darker than usual. "Besides, you've seen Naruto. It doesn't look like things could get much worse from here."

* * *

Thanks to Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto had visited Konoha's animal clinic for countless of times. That's why he couldn't understand why he was feeling as nervous as he did then, sitting on a very uncomfortable bench with a trembling Pakkun in his arms.

It felt like something had been approaching, and such a feeling unnerved him.

And, as suddenly as a lightning from a clear sky, the answer came. For before his heart knew to prepare itself for such, none other than Sasuke emerged from a nearby room, wearing a veterinarian's outfit. Onyx eyes were fixed on papers. "…Pakkun…", was all he could catch from whatever the man said. Then the raven lifted his gaze and their eyes met. The tension could've been cut by a knife, and Pakkun barked once, clearly confused by the suddenly thickened atmosphere.

A million thoughts flooded into his mind at one go. (When did you come back? Where have you been? Are you alright? Are you still mad at me?) In the end, however, he only got out a strange wheezing sound.

He could actually feel Sasuke's stiffness when the man looked at him, then focused on his papers. "Why don't you sit down? This shouldn't take long."

He swallowed thickly, feeling very cold all of a sudden. So things were still this bad? "Look, Sasuke… Can we talk?"

Sasuke, however, took the dog's leash and started to walk away. "I'll be back with Pakkun as soon as possible." And then, faster than he could even catch his breath for speaking, the raven had disappeared to a nearby room, pulling Pakkun along.

Naruto could barely breathe as he sat there, too dumbstruck to do a thing. His thoughts whirred around in one big mess.

So… Sasuke was finally back. But why? Was there still a chance that…?

That thought became cut when the door he'd been staring at finally opened again. Instead of Sasuke, a young woman with long, purplish hair emerged from the room. She blushed when seeing him. "A-Are you Pakku's owner?"

He nodded hastily, looking around with a frown. "Where's Sasuke?"

The woman appeared somewhat confused before she managed to gather herself for a response. "H-He went home already. He said it was an emergency."

His stomach and heart dropped. _Yeah, I bet it was…_ Fighting to create a tiny fake-smile, he took Pakkun's leash. "Thanks, anyway." He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable in his skin all of a sudden. "So… Where can I take care of the bill?"

* * *

Naruto had no idea what possessed him into doing so, but he found himself driving around the darkening city when it was already eight that evening. His best friend Kiba tried to call him twice or thrice – most likely alarmed by his jumbled description on what was going on to the brunet's voicemail – but gave up in the end, apparently deciding that he needed some time alone.

He might've spent the whole night driving around, if he hadn't noticed something that made him push the breaks of his car to the extreme.

Before a small, rather old house right across the street a black-haired man picked a bag of groceries from the backseat of his blue car. When light hit the man's face, it was revealed that the stranger was none other than Sasuke.

He didn't care how he parked, nor did he remember any of it later. The next thing he realized was himself all but rushing towards the Uchiha.

Hearing his steps, Sasuke lifted his head. Onyx eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of him. "What the hell does it take to make you understand that I don't want to talk to you?"

He stood there, looking at the raven he hadn't seen in so many years, and suddenly all the fine speeches he'd practiced so well disappeared from his head. "I… I just…" He steeled himself. "I just wanted you to know that I'm still sorry, I guess." Sasuke looked away, almost like shutting him out of his world. He gulped laboriously, feeling like a five-year-old. "I missed you, Sasuke." His tone was so soft that even he could barely hear it. "A lot. And… When I saw you today…"

The glare darted towards him shut him up instantly. Sasuke's eyes were much darker than he'd remembered when the Uchiha finally looked at him. "It took six years before I could come back, Naruto. It took over half a decade before I got over the shit you did and forget about you. Do you honestly think I want to listen to you now?"

His mouth opened, but before he could speak a child's voice interrupted him. "Daddy?" Turning his head with stun, he found a breathtakingly beautiful, about three-years-old girl who looked just like a female version of Sasuke with her sharp black eyes and long, equally dark hair. She glanced towards him with a frown, appearing curious. "Who's 'at?"

Sasuke gave him a half-threatening look. "Just… someone I used to know." The raven seemed to take a deep breath before focusing on the child. "Go back inside, okay? I'll be there in a second."

The girl nodded, then flashed a radiant smile at him. "It was nice 'o meet you." With that she turned and rushed away.

Naruto could barely breathe while he looked at Sasuke once more, his eyes wide. "What…?" He didn't even know what to say, so he trailed off.

Sasuke's eyes were dangerous when the man looked at him. "I've finally moved on, Naruto. So leave us the fuck alone already." With that the raven turned around and walked away.

He felt utterly cold and his eyes stung as he folded his arms.

At that moment it struck him just how badly late it might be. And he'd never felt as alone in his life.

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) Oh man, those two have some serious mess going on! (winces)

It'd nearing midnight and I should be fast asleep by now, so… **PLEASE**, do leave a review – you'd make my day AND get a virtual cookie in return! (grins slyly)

Only three more to go! Should I go for it?

Until next time, folks – with whichever story that might be!

Take care!

* * *

**Anon**: I'm absolutely ecstatic to hear that you enjoyed the first chapter that much! (makes a little dance with joy) I'm particularly happy that you like the way I convey the emotions; it's something I try to be careful with, so I'm glad you think I've succeeded.

Hebi and Itachi along, hmm? (grins) We'll see, we'll see… I must confess I'm tempted.

And the audience has spoken – AU it shall be! (grins from ear to ear) I'm very happy with the result; somehow this just feels more like a AU to me.

Monumental thank yous for the review!

'Hope I'll be seeing you around.

* * *

The Veronicas – Leave me alone

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone

There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

Oh

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

* * *

Pink – Leave me alone (I'm lonely)

Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer

I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you gimme some room there will be room enough for two

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one ***kin' hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the ***k alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back

Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you


	3. The Scientist

A/N: Aaaand, here we go again! (grins)

BUT, before getting to the actual business… Awww, you guys, thank you so much for those fantastic reviews! (HUGGLES) This is very different from my usual works, so it means the world to me to know that there are that many of you waiting for the next chapter. THANK YOU! As always, **responses to anonymous reviews** shall be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I bet you didn't show up to read my babblings… Let's ruuuumble! I really hope ya'll enjoy this one. (gulps nervously)

SONG FOR THIS ONE: 'The Scientist' by Coldplay, definitely. (grins) The lyrics can be found from underneath the chappy – feel free to take a look!

* * *

VERSE THREE: The Scientist

* * *

_Two Months Later_

* * *

After a long night shift, Naruto's eyes barely stayed open while he worked his hardest to finish shopping so he could go home to get some sleep.

He was so tired, that he didn't notice the child until she spoke, pointing at him. "Daddy, can we buy ice cream? He 'oes, too!"

There was a groan he recognized so well his blood froze. "No, Chiasa. You just got some yesterday, remember?"

He looked on dazedly as the girl – who looked breathtakingly lot like Sasuke – pouted. "Not fair."

"Hmm." The sound was much softer than the 'Hn' he remembered. He couldn't help feeling warm all over as he watched how Sasuke ruffled the child's hair affectionally. "Now let's go home and I'll read you some. How's that for a deal?"

The girl – Chiasa – grinned radiantly, all former disappointment forgotten.

The father and daughter were just about to leave when Sasuke finally noticed him – and all of a sudden he wished he could've disappeared from the face of the earth.

Sasuke's jaw tightened to what must've been a painful extend, until the raven spoke in a clipped tone. "You know what? Go and pick one ice cream." The raven then cast a somewhat warning glance towards his daughter. "But a small one."

The girl most likely barely heard.

Once again their eyes locked, even after all the years passed so filled with emotion that it hurt. In the end Naruto had to look away, towards Chiasa who was excitedly looking for the perfect ice cream. "She looks just like you."

He actually heard the deep breath Sasuke pulled. "Hn."

It took all his courage and something more to voice the question spinning inside his head. "Who's… her mother?"

Sasuke was silent for so long that he was no longer expecting for a response when such came. "Karin and I… had a stupid one-night fling. A kid didn't fit into her plans."

He swallowed thickly, looking towards the Uchiha with disbelieving eyes. "She… abandoned her own daughter?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't judge what you have no idea of."

He squeezed his lips together and fought not to look away. For some reason he had a feeling that right now he'd have to stay firm to convince Sasuke.

"Sakura… came to talk to me yesterday. She told me I should try to forgive you." Sasuke's facial muscles seemed tight. "I know she's your friend, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her everything."

He winced. Of course he knew Sakura had only tried to be a good friend, but…

He sighed heavily, very tired all of a sudden. "She's a paramedic, and one of my best friends – she sees me all the time and knows me well enough to know when something's wrong." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." It seemed he always kept saying that when they met.

"Hn."

The silence lingering around them was odd, yet somewhat comfortable, peaceful. For the first time since _that_ day they could breathe the same air without it suffocating them. To Naruto, even that was progress.

To both their stun, it was Sasuke who spoke first. "I am trying, you know?" Their eyes met, finally investigating instead of emotion-driven. "But it's not fucking easy."

He found himself smiling faintly. "I know", he murmured, looking downwards. His hand was lingering only inches from Sasuke's, and suddenly it was almost irresistable to try and close the distance. "I'm still trying, too."

Just then they were caught off guard when Sasuke's cell-phone snapped to life. The raven's expression changed to such he couldn't read when the Uchiha noticed who the caller was. "Hey." The rest was spoken in a voice he couldn't hear, with the raven's expression changing every five seconds.

He quirked an eyebrow when the phone call ended. "Who was that?" Not that it would've been any of his business, but…

It almost shocked him that Sasuke actually chose to respond, not meeting his gaze. But it was the words that struck him breathless. "My… boyfriend." The Uchiha cast a look of irritation towards him. "What?"

Suddenly it felt like the bottom had fallen from his world. And that's why he couldn't speak, no matter how hard he tried.

It turned out to be Chiasa who saved him. She gave them a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, his expression softening a little. "Nothing, Chia."

Convinced with a child's naivety, the girl smiled brightly while showing a rather huge ice cream. "I foun' this."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Didn't I say 'small'?" Apparently not up to fighting with his daughter, the Uchiha then took her hand. "Now come on. When we get home you can choose a book."

While the two started to leave – with Chiasa babbling excitedly – Naruto lifted a somewhat tentative hand. "See you later."

He was left with badly mixed feelings while Chiasa waved at him and Sasuke nodded barely visibly.

It was confusing, to feel like flying and being crushed at the same time.

* * *

Since he couldn't sleep, Naruto decided that he'd settle with caffeine instead.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow when finding him from behind a café's table. "Geez. You look as bad as you sounded."

He snorted. "Thanks." He then looked down towards his pitch black, disgusting-looking coffee. "I met him again, today."

He sensed Sakura's surprise. "Oh." She debuted for a while. "Did you… talk?"

"He's got a boyfriend." He winced when taking another sip of the coffee, and shuddered. "This thing tastes like rat poison."

"Naruto." There was a soft look in Sakura's eyes. "I know it feels horrible right now, but… I also know how much you love him." She shrugged. "I think it'll be enough in the end. And you should believe so, too."

He surprised himself with managing to smile. "I know." He wished he could've sounded and felt more convincing. "And you'll get your stuff sorted out, too."

Sakura's smile was a frail one.

There was a comfortable silence between them while they sat there, both deep in thought.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Naruto didn't understand what possessed him to do such a thing, but that day he found himself sitting in the animal clinic's waiting room. And this time he didn't even have Pakkun with him as a cover-up story.

He already contemplated leaving – deciding that he was officially out of his mind – when a certain door opened, and Sasuke emerged from the room. It took less than five seconds before the raven noticed him.

It gave him some hope that there was no open hostility in the air between them. Instead Sasuke simply frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, feeling extremely embarrassed all of a sudden. "I just… I don't know." Gosh, he felt like a damn teenager! He cleared his throat. "I just got out of work and I… was wondering if you'd have time for coffee, or something."

Sasuke's eyes flashed a little. The man looked away, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't you dare do this, Naruto."

Although it hurt, he only grit his teeth. "It's just coffee, okay? Just…" He swallowed thickly, feeling uneasy. "Please?"

Sasuke still refused to look towards him, only narrowed his eyes against inexistant light. "One step at a time, okay?"

He swallowed thickly to rid the disappointment. He understood that Sasuke needed time, but that didn't mean he would've been happy about it.

Just then he noticed something strange on Sasuke's cheek, quite close to the eye. He frowned. "You've… got something." Tentatively, feeling out of breath, he outstreched his fingers for a brush. "Right there."

Faster than Sasuke could object his fingers met the man's skin, touching tenderly. And just then the clinic's door opened. He pulled his hand away with a bright blush while turning his gaze.

Whatever elation there'd been in him disappeared when he saw the young man with long-grown, dark-brown hair and sharp green eyes stood by the clinic's doorway. Although it was the last thing he wanted, he realized who he was looking at in a flash. The dangerous look in those eyes told it much too clearly.

The man then obviously faked a polite grin while approaching them. "So…" The man wrapped his arms almost possessively around Sasuke's waistline. "Who's this guy?"

Sasuke seemed slightly stiff, although the raven's expression was a stony mask. "He's… Naruto, my old friend."

The hazardous flash in the dark-haired teen's eyes told that the man understood exactly what kind of a friendship was in question. "Oh." The male then managed to regain his composure, and outstreched a hand. "I'm Ruki, Sasuke's boyfriend."

The handshake was crushing, as was the dark ball of rage flickering inside Naruto. _There's no need to point out the obvious_, he sneered inwardly. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Good lord, his tone sounded so fake…!

Ruki didn't appear an inch more convinced. "Hmh." The man then focused on Sasuke. "So… Are we going tonight?"

The raven emitted a strange sound through his throat, and with a half-glare managed to convince his boyfriend into finally letting go. ('_Could've told you he detests public displays of affection_', Naruto thought, with far more pleasure than he would've wanted to admit.) "I can't get a babysitter for Chiasa."

Ruki shrugged. "What about Suigetsu?"

Sasuke snorted. "There's no way in hell I'd let him babysit my daughter."

Naruto's lips moved before he managed to realize what was happening. "I can do it." He shrugged when the two looked at him with some uncertainty. "I mean, if you let me. I've got no plans for today."  
Sasuke thought about it for a long time, then gave a 'Hn', appearing somewhat uncertain. "It's not like I'd have anyone better in mind."

Ruki gave him a rather weird, dark look before nodding. "Well, then. Looks like that's settled."

For Sasuke, the thick atmosphere of the room seemed to be too much. The raven started to head off. "I forgot something", the man explained in a gruff tone. "I'll be back in a bit."

Once the Uchiha had disappeared, Naruto looked towards Ruki. He'd never felt as uncomfortable in his entire life.

He scratched his hair, looking away once more. He decided that he didn't like the dog-painting on the clinic's wall. "So… Where are you gonna go – to Ichiraku's?"

Ruki made a nearly repulsed sound. "I hate ramen."

Naruto blinked twice. "Oh…"

"There's no need for you to feign interest, Naruto." Ruki's eyes were much darker than before when he met them. "Stay out of the way, and things will be just fine."

He was just about to hiss out his comeback when Sasuke reappeared. "Let's go."

Naruto managed to wave a little while also heading towards the door. "See you tonight!"  
The two barely reacted.

Once he sat into his car, he suddenly noticed something. There was… something on his fingers. And once he looked down, he discovered that it was foundation – exactly on the fingers that had touched Sasuke.

And suddenly he felt very cold.

* * *

That day, Naruto found it almost impossible to focus on absolutely anything. And that's why he finally let his restless feet start to lead him.

Kakashi blinked once with surprise when finding him behind the door of the man and Iruka's apartment. "Iruka's still at work."

"It's okay." He felt very stupid all of a sudden and ran a hand through his hair. "I… want to talk to you about something – confidentially."

During the next half an hour he told Kakashi a lot more than he probably should've – starting from the relationship of Sasuke's that'd almost killed the Uchiha, going all the way to what he'd discovered earlier that day.

He leaned backwards on the couch, focusing on the ceiling's patterns. "He's acting just like he was then, and…" He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, it's just… Last time it went on for two years before I noticed a thing. I don't want to make the same mistake." He looked towards Kakashi's solemn face, almost begging for an answer. "You're the shrink. You tell me if I'm a nutcase."  
Kakashi's face, however, remained grim. "I… honestly don't know." The man gave him a stern look. "But I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Don't push him even further away. Because if you're right… he's gonna need help."

He nodded stiffly, glancing towards the window. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed that it was already darkening outside.

He really, really hated the early, still cold spring.

* * *

A couple of hours later Naruto's heart pounded for some reason when he stood behind the door of Sasuke's house. He was relieved the man showed up to open fast – otherwise he might've even run away.

Sasuke's eyebrow bounced up. "You're early."

He smirked. "And they say people don't change."

"Hn." The raven then let him in and started to walk off when Chiasa's voice called out for him. "Try not to trash anything in the meantime."

As Sasuke disappeared he looked around, and couldn't help smiling. The house… looked just like Sasuke. Plain and simple, lots of dark colors.

A lot… like _their_ apartment had been, back then.

Shaking away that dark thought, he found himself walking into what looked like a spare-room of some sort. As soon as he entered, his eyes found something that surprised him.

There, on a bookshelf where it was mostly hidden by shadows, was his favorite picture of him and Sasuke, a snapshot of his arms wrapped around the raven. Sasuke's face carried a more or less faked irritation while he grinned brightly.

The picture's cracked frames had obviously been fixed with glue at least once, for reasons he could only start guessing. To him the frail bit of hope was more than enough. It felt good to think that he wasn't the only one who remembered.

He couldn't help smiling while warmth filled him.

Who knew why the picture was there, but he was glad it was.

He heard himself speaking as Sasuke walked into the room. "I… can't believe you still have that picture. I thought you destroyed them all when…" He swallowed down the rest, unable to bear the words.

He felt how Sasuke stiffened beside him. "I wanted to remember", the raven said as though it would've been the answer to everything.

The silence around them was heavy with something neither managed to grasp on, filled with issues they hadn't been willing to process. He would've wanted to take a step towards Sasuke but didn't dare to, so they were stuck.

"Why?" The question came so suddenly that it caught them both by surprise. Sasuke wasn't looking at him when repeating, eyes even darker than usual. "Why the fuck did you do it?"

Without a warning his eyes started to sting, and he looked away. "I missed you", he all but whispered, hoping from the bottom of his heart that the Uchiha would believe him. "I missed you so much that… that I couldn't think. And then he…" The words died into his throat as his will crumbled.

Sasuke didn't speak or move, but didn't run away, either. In the current situation he was more than satisfied with that.

It was almost pathetic how little it took to have him satisfied these days.

Something was close to being voiced, he could tell, when the house's doorbell interrupted. He followed reluctantly when Sasuke walked up to open, and felt something horrifyingly dark inside him when watching how the raven and Ruki exchanged a long kiss that looked like a furious battle over dominance.

Their kisses had been like that, once upon a time.

Not looking his way for some reason, Sasuke walked into the living room, where Chiasa was playing with some toys. The way the Uchiha caressed his daughters hair with one hand was incredibly warm, and so out of character that Naruto blinked. "I'll see you in the morning. Obey Naruto, understood?"

The girl nodded somewhat unwillingly, then whispered something to her father Naruto couldn't hear. Sasuke replied equally quietly, then got up and looked at him. "Don't let her stay up too late or eat any special treats. And she won't sleep without her night lamp on."

He nodded, all words dying to his throat, and watched with infuriating helplessness how Sasuke walked up to Ruki, who took the raven's hand much too eagerly, and the two left. It took all his self-control not to emit a sound of pain and discomfort when the door closed.

He swallowed laboriously.

If it was going to hurt like this every time…

Forcing his mind elsewhere, he turned towards Chiasa. He felt a shiver of alarm when seeing how her expression had changed. This wasn't about him, right? "What's wrong?"

The child shrugged. "Nothing." She then appeared sheepish, and troubled, while choosing another toy. "'Just 'on't like Ruki, 's all."

He knew that it was none of his business, that he should've known better than to interfere, but he couldn't control himself – not when the feeling of foundation was still so clear on his fingers. "Why's that?"

Chiasa shrugged again, focusing more on her work than what she was saying. "Daddy's not happy. He's sore all the time."

He frowned, and his tongue burned with the desire to ask more. Only knowing that the child was far too young for the conversation that would've been needed held him back. He controlled himself the best as he could, then spoke. "You like stories, right?" He tried to grin. "What do you say if I'd read you something?"

Chiasa beamed at him like only a child can.

* * *

Much later that night, Naruto was almost dozing off on the house's couch when sounds coming from outside pulled him to full wakefulness. He frowned, and stumbled just a little bit while making his way to the window.

At first he couldn't really make out what he saw in the darkness that'd fallen long ago outside. But then he saw Sasuke and Ruki stood on the sidewalk. At first he thought the two were making out, but in a matter of seconds he was proven wrong.

Sasuke… was quite clearly hissing something at the other man; the raven's eyes flashed in that way he remembered so very well. And then – far faster than anyone could see it coming – Ruki lifted his hand against the Uchiha. The threat, however, disappeared in less than a heartbeat, leaving Naruto wondering if it'd ever happened in the first place. And instead Ruki gave Sasuke a breathtaking, possessive kiss.

He frowned and folded his arms when it felt like there'd been ice inside his veins, confused and worried although he wasn't entirely sure what bothered him so.

Hell yes, he and Sasuke had had their fair share of fights when they'd been together. Why did this look so different, so much more threatening?

Was he losing his mind?

Before he could come up with an answer to that question, the house's door opened and Sasuke entered slowly, appearing deep in thought for a moment before focusing on him. "How's Chiasa?" the man inquired in a tone he hadn't heard before.

"She fell asleep a couple of hours ago." Watching how the raven threw away his jacket, he contemplated until the words squeezed themselves out. "Sasuke… I saw you two fighting. Are you okay?" He almost prayed for a heated comeback, for a fight that would've relieved him and told that he was imagining things.

But nothing such happened, althoug the Uchiha gave him a look that couldn't be argued with. "Go home and let me take care of my own things, will you? I don't need you protecting me."

He sighed inwardly, although he would've really wanted to scream. "I still care, you know?" He swallowed thickly, a ton of things almost slipping off his tongue. "I'm worried about you."

Sasuke gave him another harsh look. "I'm fine. So go home." The raven then handed him some money. "Here's for babysitting."

Knowing that there was nothing else he could've done, he nodded while reluctantly accepting the money, and grabbed his jacket, starting to pull it on. On his way out his hand brushed Sasuke's for a fleeting moment – trying to offer what he couldn't message with words – and he felt this almost unbearable urge to say something, _anything_, even if it'd been something as simple as 'See you later'.

Something inside him felt hollow and cold when he closed the house's door upon leaving, hoping from the bottom of his heart that all his darkest fears were far-fetched.

The night was cold when he started his seemingly endless journey home.

* * *

At around the same time, Kakashi's slumber was disturbed when the apartment's doorbell rang. He blinked himself awake, made sure Iruka was still sleeping soundly against him and hauled himself out of the bed.

When he opened the door, he found Itachi Uchiha. Just one look revealed that the younger man was _not_ happy. "I came as soon as I got your message." The tone was clipped, almost dangerous. "What's going on with my brother?"

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… It looks like there's a big mess cooking up, ne? And here we thought it was already pretty thick. (winces)

Awkay, because it's getting late – AGAIN… - I've gotta start tuning out. **PLEASE**, leave a lil' note to let me know what you thought of this one – it'd seriously make my day to hear from you guys! (glances with puppy's eyes)

**In the next one** (for there shall be such, right?): The mess gets thicker and darker as Naruto learns some truths, and Sasuke struggles with his attempts to move on.

**Only three more to go of this one!** (Whoever knows if there'll be a sequel…)

**IMPORTANT!** After the next chapter, this story will be M rated. Just so ya guys will know if you wanna stay tuned. (grins)

Until next time, folks – I really hope ya'll all stay tuned for that one!

Peace out!

* * *

**5Angel**: Fix it, hmm? (grins slyly) Maybe, maybe, if I get a cookie… (smirks)

Sasuke's taken pretty drastic measures to move on, ne? (winces) We'll see if he'll ever give Naruto the chance to fix the mess the damn idiot has cooked up. (sniffs) Those messed up bozos…

Colossal thank yous for the review!

Until next time, I hope.

-

**Mary**: (blushes, and beams) Awww, thank you so much!

Monumental thank yous for the review!

I really hope ya'll have as good time with the next one.

* * *

Coldplay – The Scientist

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh


	4. Best of You

A/N: Here I am again – and miraculously enough, on time! (grins) (For the record… Moving while you're trying to keep up with schoolwork SERIOUSLY sucks. Gah!)

BUT, first things first… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those absolutely amazing reviews! (beams, and GLOMPS) You can't even imagine how much inspiration you've given me. So thank you! As always, **responses to anonymous reviews** shall be found from underneath the chappy.

A random note… I was an inch from turning this into a half-MPREG, half FEMSasu story. (chuckles) Now that would've been… interesting…

Awkay, because I'm already babbled way too long… Let's rock! I really hope ya'll enjoy this one. (gulps)

THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: I searched for a long time until I remembered Foo Fighters' song "Best Of You". I couldn't help feeling that it kind of fits! (grins) As always, the lyrics can be found from underneath the chappy.

* * *

VERSE FOUR: Best of You

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Sasuke didn't know exactly what to feel while he sat on a park's bench, watching how Chiasa played around nearby with a couple of girls of her age.

It was silent for the longest time until Itachi spoke. "She's grown up a lot", his older brother commented in a soft tone.

It wasn't until then he realized that it'd already been almost two years from when he and Chiasa had left Tokyo, where they'd stayed at Itachi's place. "Hn. Kids grow up fast."

"Hmm." Itachi took a sip of his coffee while aiming a sideways glance his way. "How have you two been?"

He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable inside his own skin. This wasn't something he would've wanted to talk about. "We're fine, although it's confusing to live here so close to Naruto."

Itachi took another sip of his drink, not looking at him this time. "What about Ruki?" Sensing his surprise, the older smiled slightly. "What – you thought I'd never find out?"

He quirked an eyebrow, feeling very cold although it was relatively warm outside. "Since when has my lovelife been any of your business?"

Itachi shrugged. "Since you were born as my little brother." The man looked towards him, eyes locking with his. The air around them was much more serious all of a sudden. "You do know that you can tell me anything, right? Because although I live miles away, I want to help you if there's anything wrong. You're my brother."

He looked away, not wanting to meet Itachi's eyes for another second. It took far longer than it should've before he managed to shrug. "I'm fine", he murmured. "So you can stop worrying, okay? I can take care of myself." Deciding that he was already late enough from work, he tossed his already empty takeaway mug away and got up with some difficulty. "Thanks, for the coffee. I'll see you later."

"Yeah… See you."

Chiasa seemed mildly disappointed when he walked up to the girl. "Do we have to go already?"

He forced his expression even while picking the child into his arms, fighting not to wince from pain when she held on to him tightly. "Sorry, but we're already late. I'll bring you here again tomorrow, okay?"

Chiasa nodded, appearing pleased with that. "'K."

When walking away, he could almost feel how Itachi's eyes followed him. He hoped dearly they wouldn't see as much as he feared.

* * *

It'd been too long from the last time he'd met Sasuke, Naruto mused while sipping some horrible coffee during a break from work.

He'd tried calling Sasuke, but – quite unsurprisingly – the Uchiha hadn't accepted his calls. He'd also sneaked around the animal clinic, even entered the building once, but the raven had never been there – or so he'd been told.

So he was at a standstill, again. And he felt like screaming with frustration.

Yes, he was more than willing to admit that he deserved this. But he still loved Sasuke, and if the Uchiha was in a trouble he wanted to help. How was he supposed to do that when he was pushed miles away?

"So here's where you're hiding." Sakura's voice managed to startle him. She slumped to the chair across his. "I thought we were supposed to go to the cafeteria together."

He winced. He'd really started to suck as a friend since Sasuke's return. "'Sorry. I just… had something on my mind."

Sakura didn't appear all that surprised. "Sasuke?"

He gave her a wry expression. "Who else?"

She gave him a tiny, encouraging smile. "Love bites sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Hmh." His pager then snapped a life. He gave it a glance, then happily poured away what was left of his coffee. "I've gotta go." He gave Sakura a one more, sheepish look. "I really am sorry about forgetting, you know?"

She waved a hand, smiling. "No offence, but it takes a lot more than that to damage my ego. I'll see you later."

Smiling genuinely for the first time in a long while, he left the room.

He made it through about three hallways until something he saw made him freeze.

Right there in front of him, a man with black hair and a familiar posture was making his way towards a ward the name of which he couldn't focus on. His eyes widened.

_Sasuke...?_

Without thinking he dashed forth, then almost slammed a hand at the man's shoulder. "There you are! I've..." When the man turned around, he found himself blushing heavily. The eyes he met were jade-green, not onyx. He withdrew his hand as though the man's skin had burned. "Eh... Sorry."

The stranger muttered something dark under his breath before turning and walking away.

He groaned, continuing his walk.

He was officially losing his mind, wasn't he? It was time to do something about it.

* * *

That same evening Sasuke barely managed to hold bile down as he stood in the bathroom, fighting to control the reactions of his trembling body.

He opened his eyes and pulled in a breath he hadn't even noticed himself holding, gritting his teeth until it started to hurt. His eyes flamed while he looked at the picture staring back at him.

He'd sworn that he'd never do this to himself again, that he'd never let this happen again.

He'd told himself over and over again that it was over.

So why was he standing here again, like this?

He closed his eyes once more for a few moments, then opened them, feeling calm and composed once more.

He started the work of hiding the damage, just like he always did.

It took longer than he'd expected to finish the job, and when he did he felt utterly drained. Once he reached the living room, he found his daughter drawing, which was what she'd been doing since he'd last passed by. That was good – maybe she hadn't seen anything.

Chiasa's eyes were filled with worry as the little girl looked at him. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

He blinked once, then covered it all the best as he could. "Yeah, I am."

The frown didn't disappear from his daughter's face. "Then why 'o you look so sad?"

Knowing that there was no one else watching, he allowed his eyes to soften. "Come here, will you?" Chiasa obeyed eagerly, and he found a great deal of comfort when wrapping his arms around his daughter. "You worry too much."

"So 'o you."

Before he could say anything to that, the house's doorbell rang demandingly. Chills traveled through his being.

If it was Ruki, he was seriously not in the mood for…

Taking a deep breath, he let go of Chiasa and walked up to open. He blinked with some surprise when discovering that his visitor was none other than Naruto.

They looked at each other for the longest time, neither knowing how to proceed. Something dark and extremely uncomfortable squirmed in the pit of his stomach while his eyes narrowed against emotions he'd tried so very hard to bury. "Leave us alone, Naruto."

The blond shook his head, some hurt flashing in those blue eyes for a moment. He couldn't understand why seeing the ache still affected him so. "No." Naruto's voice was firm, determined. The man made sure Chiasa wouldn't hear before continuing. "Sasuke, I _know_."

His eyes darkening, he pushed Naruto out of the house and followed. He didn't go on until the door was closed, sealing their conversation from Chiasa's ears. "I've made it all by myself this far. What the hell makes you think that I'd need you now – that I'd fucking want you anywhere near me?"

Naruto's eyes hardened slightly. "He's hurting you!"

He snorted, the sound so filled with bitterness that it chilled him. "And you weren't?"

Naruto's shoulders slumped with defeat and something beyond. The man's eyes found his hidden bruises scarily easily. "Why are you letting him do this to you?"

He felt his eyes darken as he looked away, towards the puddles into which rain was falling steadily. Since when had it been so dark outside? "Stop messing with my life when you know nothing about it", was what he settled with in the end.

He could actually feel that Naruto was about to say something, but the blond never got the chance to. Because just then Ruki's voice cut the conversation they'd been having. "Now what's this?" The man's eyes were threatening when they turned to meet them. "I didn't know you were expecting other visitors tonight."

"I wasn't", he stated in a clipped tone, then sighed inwardly and forced himself to look towards Naruto's pleading eyes. "You can just leave, okay? We're finished, anyway."

Naruto's eyes clearly spoke 'No, we're not' although the man nodded stiffly. "Fine. But I'll stop by again tomorrow, 'k?"

He said nothing to that, too exhausted to start out an argument.

As soon as Naruto had left, Ruki spoke. "Look… I'm sorry, okay? I really am."

"I know." His tone was hollow. "You're always sorry."

Ruki's eyes narrowed, with irritation or hurt was impossible to tell. "Don't sound like that. You know I love you and hate seeing you like that."

At the moment he didn't really manage to feel anything, so he simply turned and started to walk towards the door. "Hn." Feeling a bout of something he hadn't experienced in a long time, he added in a harsh tone. "Just leave, will you? I'm not in the mood for this right now."

His attitude was, apparently, too much for Ruki, for the man moved much faster than he was able to prepare himself for it.

When Ruki grabbed his wrist to a irony hold, he knew he was in a deep shit.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto barely stayed awake at work.

He hadn't really managed to sleep the night before – thoughts of Sasuke and Ruki had been bouncing around his head so loudly that it'd been deafening, and he feared that he'd go insane soon enough.

He wanted to help, desperately. But how was he supposed to do that when Sasuke wouldn't let him anywhere near him?

Sakura's voice startled him back to awareness. "Naruto." There was a grim look on her face that alarmed him. "If I tell you something, will you promise me that you won't do anything brash and stupid?"

He swallowed thickly, bouncing up from his seat. "What the hell's going on?" He ignored the disapproving looks people passing by gave him.

Sakura held a tiny pause, clearly wondering how to set her words. "Sasuke… just came in. He's in room nine."

And he was moving before the last syllable had died. Sakura's voice didn't even register to him. "Naruto…!"

As soon as he burst into the room, he froze, shock making his blood run cold.

Sasuke didn't look horrendous or anything like that. But the three things he immediately discovered were enough to wipe out all the rest.

Sasuke was pale – far paler than usual, enough so to make him look sickly. And the lack of color made the still slightly bleeding, small yet nasty wound on the raven's temple stand out in a chilling way. What got to him the most, however, was how the man's wrist hung in an unnatural angle. It didn't take a genius to understand that it was broken.

Just then Sasuke lifted his head, and their gazes met. For a moment neither managed to say a thing, until he forced words out and walked forth. "Do you… need any pain-medication?"

Sasuke shook his head, looking away once more.

It wasn't until he all but slumped to the chair beside Sasuke's bed and saw just how badly the man's wrist was twisted and bruised did he gain the courage to voice the question bouncing around his head. "What the hell happened?" It wasn't like he wouldn't have had any dark ideas already, but he wanted – _needed_ – Sasuke to prove him wrong.

Unfortunately Sasuke's words were exactly those he'd feared. "I fell."

He felt like someone had kicked him, hard. Keeping his expression at least somewhat even was a hard task while he nodded and made some notes. "Where's Chiasa?"

Sasuke nodded somewhat stiffly and shivered a little, the pain obviously a little bit too much for him. "Itachi's watching over her." The raven looked around, appearing very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "When I came here… I got this flashback, of back then. They gave me all this medication and I was hurting like hell, but I remember you sitting there. I think it's the most quiet I've ever seen you." The man's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why I remembered that, but… I can't shake it away anymore." The raven grit his teeth and lifted his gaze towards the roof. "You… helped me, back then. I could trust you."

He swallowed thickly, not knowing what to think, what he was allowed to say without the risk of chasing the other away again. "I hope you can again, one day."

The way Sasuke's eyes flashed told that he'd just pushed his luck to an unhealthy extend. "Just take care of the wrist, will you?"

He swallowed down the scream that would've desperately wanted to make its way through his tingling lips. His eyes traveled back to the rather nasty cut on Sasuke's temple – it'd definitely need stitches. Anger flared inside him, so intese that he could barely speak. "Will you… let me patch up that one, too?"

Sasuke responded with a shrug, not looking his way.

Heavy silence lingered when he started, working as carefully as he possibly could. Sasuke winced a little at some point, but otherwise remained utterly unresponsive. It chilled him. Those injuries were definitely _painful_. How could Sasuke just sit there, not even reacting?

He searched the Uchiha's eyes when he was done, but couldn't find much traces of emotions. "All done." He took a deep breath, already knowing what kind of a response his next words would arouse. "Look… I know injuries like these aren't caused by falling down, okay? So would you please tell me what really happened?"

Sasuke wouldn't speak or even move. He'd never felt as helpless as he did just then.

He sighed inwardly, working his hardest to rid the stinging of his eyes. His hand brushed Sasuke's injured wrist gently, as though trying to heal the damage. "I'll go and get you some instructions so you'll be able to deal with the cast at home. I'll be back soon." And so he left the room, much faster than he'd been supposed to.

When he came back, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

That evening, Naruto found it sinfully hard to focus and keep up a brave, happy front while celebrating Iruka and Kakashi's anniversary with several of the couple's friends. All that still fit into his mind was Sasuke, and what he'd seen that day.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Sasuke wouldn't have ran away from him and his help, that he would've been able to do something. But as it was, the Uchiha was out of his reach.

He woke up from his stupor when the last visitors left, and Kakashi used the opportunity. The man attacked Iruka like a beast of some sort, pulling the slightly shorter man to a tight embrace and seemingly kissing several spots at once. Heat rose to Iruka's cheeks while the man unleashed a stiffled moan.

This, Naruto decided, was his cue to leave. There was heat on his cheeks and some ache inside him when he spun around. "I'll… go and take care of the dishes."

He didn't know how long he'd spent in the kitchen, deep in thought, when he was startled by Iruka's voice. "Naruto?" The man was looking at him with some worry. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Just… had a lot on my plate, that's all."

Iruka seemed to understand. Brown eyes softened. "Don't look so worried, Naruto. I'm sure things will work out. And who knows? Maybe you and Sasuke will also get to celebrate your anniversary soon."

"Yeah, maybe." He then managed to grin while lifting his glass. "But until then… Congrats – and lots of more years to you two."  
Iruka smiled.

A sly smirk appeared to his face, his mood growing slightly lighter. "And now, shouldn't you be in the bedroom instead of watching me moping around? I bet Kakashi's already waiting for you – it's the time of the year when neighbors threaten to have you evicted."

A radiant blush appeared to the brunet's face.

* * *

Chiasa was still very, very young, but she nonetheless understood a lot more than the adults around her seemed to think.

When her father came to get her from uncle-Itachi that day, she understood that the strange silence between the two didn't mean anything good.

When she noticed how her father turned down Ruki and Naruto's phone-calls, she knew to prepare herself for a storm.

And she, of course, understood the pain in her father's eyes, and realized that it had absolutely nothing to do with his injuries.

And that's why she couldn't find any sleep that night. She frowned at the strange sounds she heard when tiptoing into her father's bedroom. "Daddy?"

There was movement in the darkness. "Chia, you should be in bed." Her father's voice didn't sound quite right.

"I couldn't sleep." She took some cautious steps closer, feeling hesitant all of a sudden. "Can I… Can I sleep here, just for tonight?"

She expected him to say 'no', just like he usually did. That's why she was surprised when instead he shifted, making room. Feeling a hint of elation, she quickly rushed over to the bed and climbed in, careful not to jolt any of her father's sore spots.

But no matter how careful she was, there was another one of those sounds she couldn't recognize. She froze, her eyes widening. "'id I hurt you?"

It took a long moment before her father managed to respond. "No, Chia. You didn't." One arm pulled her closer, and she snuggled gratefully to his familiar warmth. Had she been a little older, she might've noticed that his breathing didn't sound quite right. "Just… go to sleep already. It's late."

She was tired, and too young to think of any further questions. And so she fell asleep, never knowing of the secrets moonlight betrayed on her father's face.

* * *

When coming home much later, Naruto blinked twice and shivered from the ominous feeling that filled him when he saw Itachi waiting for him, leaning against his door.

They hadn't met in years, since…

Why was Sasuke's brother here now?

He stopped several steps away and hesitated. "Hey." His voice didn't sound quite right, but at the moment that didn't matter too much. He swallowed thickly when their eyes met, Itachi's almost burning him. "What's… going on?"

Itachi's onyx orbs smouldered. "We need to talk."

* * *

TBC, NO? **THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE M-RATED!**

* * *

A/N: Oh man… Things are a mess, ne? (winces) BUT, at very least Naruto and Itachi seem to be trying to help.

Awkay, I've REALLY gotta get going. **PLEASE**, do leave a review before tuning out! Awww, c'mon, that cute lil' button down below needs some loving.

IN THE NEXT ONE: Things threaten to get out of hand when even more truths are revealed. When the tensions get high, people reveal what they're really made of.

**ONLY TWO MORE TO GO!** (Plus, a possible sequel…)

**THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE M-RATED!** (Just saying so those who want to read it will find it.)

Until the next one, with whichever story that may be! I hope I'll see lots of you then.

Take care!

* * *

**Mary**: That, I shall do. (grins)

Massive thank yous for the review!

'Hope ya'll be staying tuned.

* * *

**Foo Fighters - "Best Of You"**

I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love you'd die to heal  
The hope that starts the broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...


	5. How To Save a Life

A/N: GAH, I'm so, SO sorry that I didn't update last week! (winces) But I just moved to a new apartment and I've got quite a hectic schedule, so my time for writing has been close to zero. (groans)

BUT, of course, first things first… Gosh, thank you from the bottom of my heart for those absolutely fantastic reviews you guys left for this story – you've seriously made me happy! (beams, and GLOMPS) Thank you! As always, **responses to anonymous reviews** shall be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting too long, let's get going! I REALLY hope this chapter turns out worth the much too long wait. (winces)

THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: This, was actually pretty easy to find. (grins) 'How to save a life' from The Fray just hit me VERY hard when I was writing this. The lyrics can be found underneath the chappy, go ahead and take a look!

* * *

VERSE FIVE: How To Save a Life

* * *

It was painfully silent for the longest time as Naruto and Itachi sat quite far from each other, both trying to come up with how to proceed.

In the end Itachi spoke in a tight tone. "I know exactly how badly you hurt Sasuke – that's why I wouldn't have wanted to come to you. But I didn't really have any choice, because you may also be the only one who can help him right now."

He swallowed thickly, feeling very uncomfortable and guilty. He couldn't meet the Uchiha's eyes anymore, so he focused on his hands. "This is about Ruki, right?"

Itachi sighed heavily and rubbed his face with one hand, appearing far older than his years all of a sudden. "Naruto… This isn't the first time Sasuke is with Ruki. They were teenagers when they first met and got together." The man sighed again, shaking his head. "When I finally caught a glimpse of the bruises, it was already too late. And then Sasuke ended up into a hospital."

Naruto felt extremely cold inside while nausea and pure, sheer rage fought over control.

So the boyfriend who'd beaten Sasuke up and worse, the boyfriend who'd almost killed Sasuke… was right underneath his nose?!

It took several minutes, he figured, before he could finally speak. "Why… Why are you telling this to me?"

Itachi's eyes were even darker than usual. "Because I know he'd never listen to me."

He felt a somewhat sharp twinge inside. "What makes you think he'd listen to me?" He… didn't exactly have Sasuke's trust anymore.

Itachi gave him a somewhat sad smile. "It took him six years to recover from the hit you gave him enough to come back – that's how much he loves you. Maybe that's still enough."

He opened his mouth, not entirely sure what he would've wanted to say, but just then his pager snapped to life. He supressed a groan when noticing that it was from the hospital. "I've… gotta go." He glanced towards Itachi while starting to leave almost hurriedly, desperately wanting to get out of the situation at hand. "I'll… talk to Sasuke, I promise. I'll do whatever I can."

"Good. And Naruto?" There was a loud warning in Itachi's eyes. "If you hurt him like that ever again… I swear I won't let you get away this easily."  
He nodded numbly, unable to find any words that would've sounded right, and walked out of the apartment.

He'd never felt as angry and determined in his life.

* * *

As from their meeting, Itachi's words didn't stop haunting Naruto. And when he saw Sasuke walking down the street the following day, his feet chose to take the lead and he was practically running.

"Hey, Sasuke!" The man didn't stop, and he frowned. _He should've heard me._ "Hey, wait up!"

Very slowly Sasuke stopped and turned reluctantly towards him. "Now what?"

A sigh that sounded a little like a whimper erupted through his lips as he saw the damage the raven hadn't quite managed to hide. "Sasuke…"

Marring the raven's milky skin, he could see two bruises and a long, still oozing cut the origin of which he didn't even want to know.

The raven's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity."

Many would've flinched at that tone, but he didn't. "I know. And I'm not pitying you." He knew he should've been hurrying to work, but… He almost reached out for Sasuke's hand, and didn't manage to stop himself until at the very last moment. "Let's… go to my place, 'k? We'll see what I can do about those wounds."

-

They were both quiet as Naruto worked the best as he could on Sasuke's wounds, and the raven visibly fought to keep himself under control.

Unsurprisingly, it was Naruto who broke the wall of silence. "All done." He swallowed thickly, not quite knowing what to say. "So… Do the wounds hurt?"

"No." Sasuke's eyes, however, were so dark that he knew the answer to be a lie.

For a moment – just a moment – Naruto found the temptation to lean forward and catch Sasuke's lips almost too much to resist; he wanted to offer that comfort. He already moved slightly forward, but instead of working on his desires he simply brushed Sasuke's cheek, making the raven shiver.

And suddenly the words were easy to find.

He licked his lips, then started, so quietly that it could barely be heard. "Look, Sasuke… You're probably the strongest person I know, okay? And… It's killing me to watch him do this to you – watching you letting him do this."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed so harshly that it chilled him for a moment. "That's none of your business", the Uchiha hissed venomously. There was a hitched inhale and a sharp, loud exhale. "My life… is none of your business anymore." With that the man got up, starting to march towards the room's door. And Naruto realized that once again he was losing the game.

The despair that hit him made him move. He bounced up from his seat and grabbed the other man's wrist without a single thought. "Sasuke, please!" His eyes stung, but at the moment that made no difference to him. He sniffed, feeling out of breath and desperate. "This… This got so bad the last time, and you wouldn't let anyone help. You can't let this happen all over again. So please… _Please_, put an end to this. Maybe not for me, but…" He composed himself. "For Chiasa. You know what this does to her – you remember your own parents, right?"

Sasuke didn't turn towards him, only stiffened. It took a long moment before he heard the words. "Are you done now?"

He nodded, feeling more defeated than ever in his life, and swallowed to try and rid the horrendous taste of disappointment. As expected, it didn't go anywhere. "Yeah. I am."

Without saying a word Sasuke walked out and closed the door.

* * *

Still worked up by his conversation with Sasuke, Naruto was definitely in a need of some affective distraction. That's why he didn't hesitate when Kakashi called him over to his office in the hospital to offer some advice.

"So, what's the emergency?" he inquired while entering.

Kakashi appeared pretty hopeless. "Iruka and I… have this special day approaching, and I want to make it perfect. I need your help."

He snorted, barely managing to believe. "Are you seriously asking stuff like that from _me_? You know that I'm a walking disaster when it comes to lovelife."

Kakashi's expression was wry. "Shows just how desperate I am, doesn't it?" The man then sighed somewhat exasperatedly. "Look… When I got him strawberry-chocolate a couple of years ago, he got an allergic reaction – I think we both remember that incident. And it took a month before he spoke to me after I got him that book."

Naruto was between laughing and sweatdropping. "It was porn, Kakashi – _porn_, for a birthday-present to your boyfriend. What did you expect?"

Kakashi, if possible, seemed even more discouraged than before. "Now do you get why I need help?"

"Yeah", he admitted dryly, sitting down and taking a better position. This was definitely going to take time. "Look… Iruka hates everything huge and flashy – I guess you know that. You should offer him something intimate, something… I don't know, meaningful, I guess." Hearing his own clichéd words, he groaned and buried his face into his hands. "Damn, I'm horrible at this!"

Kakashi gave him a wry smile. "Join the club. But you know…" The man's eyes gleamed a little. "I think I just got the perfect idea…"

Somehow Naruto didn't think he even wanted to know what that was.

* * *

As soon as he came home that day, Sasuke sensed that he needed to prepare himself for utter hell. And when he saw the look on Ruki's face, he figured that this time might be even worse than just that.

"You talked to Naruto." It was no question, so he chose not to reply. Ruki's voice shook with so much held back rage that with a little less pride, he might've walked away. "What have I told you about talking to other people about our business?"

And at that moment he decided that enough was enough. "Ruki… I'm getting the hell away from here." His tone was surprisingly calm, as though he'd been preparing himself to say this for a long time. "I'm sick and tired of this crap."

Ruki appeared utterly disbelieving. "Are you… leaving me – is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah." He sounded tired, out of breath. He was fed up with being careful with words and dancing around. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm getting the hell out of here before we kill each other. One of us has to leave."

He'd never expected Ruki to take his words kindly, but he still wasn't fast enough to prepare himself for the reaction. Before he realized what was happening, he flew and landed roughly against the nearby table. He winced from the pain crushing his bag as he slid to the floor.

_Damn it…!_

He never got the chance to recover before Ruki was above him, eyes filled something that shouldn't have been human. "You're never leaving me again, Sasuke. I'll make sure of that."

And at that moment – remembering much too vividly those nightmarish events from years ago – his instincts did all thinking for him. His eyes flashing, he punched Ruki, _hard_.

For a moment Ruki was too shocked to do a thing, but then rage flickered again, even more menacing than before. The hit he received in a flash was much harder than any of those he'd gotten before, and he was almost sure something broke while his ears buzzed. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

To make the already horrible situation even worse, just then Chiasa appeared into the room. The girl's innocent eyes widened with horror as they took in the sight no child of her age should've had to face. "D-Daddy?" Then, so fast that it surprised them, she rushed over with furious eyes. "Leave daddy alone!"

Ruki's eyes narrowed while the man's hand rose against the terrified-looking child. "Stay out of this!"

And at that moment Sasuke saw red. "Leave her the fuck alone!" he hissed in a deranged beast's growl, his eyes as dangerous as his voice.

Ruki gulped thickly when looking at him, and for the first time it looked like the man understood when he'd crossed the line. "Sasuke…"

He shook his head sharply. And for the first time in years he was thinking perfectly clearly. "Not another word", he hissed, taking Chiasa's hand. The child clung to him tightly, as though fearing that he'd slip away. "I'm taking my daughter out of here. I guess I should've done that a long time ago."

Ruki grabbed his still injured wrist so hard that he winced. He didn't want to turn and face the man's expression when there was a furious hiss. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you leave me like this!"  
Chiasa emitted a startled sound, looking at him with wide, petrified eyes. "Daddy?"

He kept looking at his daughter as he spoke. "We're leaving. Now." With that he started to walk towards the apartment's door, Chiasa following eagerly.

Ruki's snort was left lingering to his ears as he went. "You came back the last time, too, remember? You're not going to leave me."

His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, remembering far too well all those times he'd come back although all his reason had screamed against it. It was time to bring all that to an end. He opened his mouth, but in the end nothing came out.

The door made barely any sound when he closed it.

As soon as they were outside and safe, Chiasa moved suddenly and embraced him as tightly as a girl of her age could, burying her face to his leg. In a matter of moments her tiny frame started to shake from nearly hysterical sobs.

Hard as he tried, he couldn't find words that would've made the situation better.

As he wrapped his arms around the child, only one coherent thought fit into his head that was sliding towards the state of chaos.

What the hell were they supposed to do next?

* * *

Quite unsurprisingly, Naruto didn't manage to relax that evening. Whenever he stopped doing something for even a second, his thoughts spun out of control.

In the end he dialed familiar numbers. It took a long time before Sakura replied. "_You better have something important._" She sounded irritated and out of breath.

He quirked an eyebrow and blushed when hearing the sounds of kissing and giggling. "Is… this a bad time?"

Sakura gave something that sounded like a groan. "_This is the first time in six months I'm out on an actual date – you do the math. So unless this is a matter of life and death, I swear I'll make mush out of your sorry ass if you don't hang up in ten seconds._"

He tried to create a smile, although he didn't know who it was for. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. Have fun!"

"_Thanks._" Sakura sounded much calmer already. "_And if this is about Sasuke, don't worry – I'm sure everything will work out._" With that she hung up.

He didn't know how long he'd remained on the couch in a half-paralyzed state when the sound of a doorbell finally pulled him to awareness. His steps slow and stiff, he walked up open.

He swallowed with some difficulty, not really managing to believe what he was seeing. It took what felt like ages before he could make a sound. "Sasuke…?"

The raven lifted his chin, somehow managing to appear proud and invincible even with the painfully apparent bruises and steadily swelling cheek. "We… need a place to stay, for a night or two." The man grit his teeth. "You were the only option."

Although those words hurt a little, he couldn't chase away the flash of hope. The fact that Sasuke had come to him meant a lot. And so he nodded and moved out of the way, his eyes softening. "You're always welcome, you know?"

Sasuke's expression couldn't be read. "Hn."

He moved his gaze to Chiasa, who looked so very tired and frightened that it broke his heart. Nonetheless, he tried to smile. "Hey. Let's make a bed for you so you can go and get some sleep, okay?"

The girl nodded, but didn't speak.

Holding Chiasa's hand so fondly that it was absolutely adorable, Sasuke started to lead the half-asleep girl towards the bathroom. His eyes met the Uchiha's for a brief moment, and for the first time in years the onyx orbs carried no hostility whatsoever.

Watching the two go, Naruto found himself smiling just a little bit.

He'd screwed up royally. But maybe – just maybe – he finally had the chance to try and make things right this time around.

* * *

When Iruka came home that evening, he immediately felt that something was wrong – his skin tingled like always when Kakashi had done something forbidden. It didn't make things any less unnerving that the apartment was almost compteley dark; only one candle had been left to the kitchen-table. And in its light he could see a book, to which a note had been attached.

'_Happy late anniversary._'

Feeling unnerved, he approached – and felt a dark flare inside when recognizing the book. His eyes narrowed against it like the item had been his mortal enemy. "'_Icha Icha Paradise_'?" he hissed at no one in particular.

Kakashi took an instinctive step backwards. "Open it before you start yelling at me, will you?"

Barely managing to keep himself under enough control to do so, he obeyed – and almost dropped the book with shock at what he found.

A great deal of the book's pages had been damaged, leaving a hole in which the most beautiful, golden ring he'd ever seen lay.

He lifted his gaze, his eyes wide with disbelieve as it found the other man's. "Kakashi…!"

"So…" Kakashi's voice was much less confident than usual, as were the man's eyes. "What do you say?"

Absolutely all he could do was smile.

* * *

Several hours slipped by before Sasuke entered the living-room of Naruto's apartment, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from the blond.

Never really having managed to focus on the stupid soap-opera he'd been seemingly watching, Naruto let his eyes move. For several seconds it was torturously hard to find the words. "How's Chiasa?"

Sasuke wouldn't look at him. "She's… fine. At least as fine as she can be."

He nodded, not really knowing what to say.

In the end Sasuke sighed and leaned back, appearing very exhausted all of a sudden. "Look… I didn't want to come here, okay? We'll leave as soon as possible."

He spoke before the slightest bit of thought crossed his head. "I'm glad you're here." He couldn't do anything but smile when Sasuke looked towards him, mixed emotions dancing in those onyx pools. "This… isn't easy – I still remember how things used to be. But… I've missed having you around, okay? So… It's good, that you came to me."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, not saying a word, then focused on whatever was on the TV. For the first time since _that _day the air around them was peaceful.

A couple of hours later he came to a realization that Sasuke was too still and quiet. Looking to side, he smiled when finding the Uchiha fast asleep. Although seeing the finally unconcealed bruises hurt, it felt good to him to see that the other man was finally peaceful and restful.

It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, things might work out in the end.

Working as gently and carefully as possible, he picked the surprisingly light raven into his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

This time, he decided with a hint of bitterness and self-loathing, he wasn't about to give up.

* * *

_Five Days Later_

* * *

In the end it seemed that Sasuke forgot to leave Naruto's apartment.

One day turned to two, two to three, and with each passing day Chiasa seemed to enjoy her temporary home more. Things still weren't easy, but they became bearable. Out of silent agreement Naruto and Sasuke took turns in sleeping on the couch – sharing a bed would've been the last thing their slowly mending new relationship needed.

That morning, Naruto smiled a little when waking up to the soft scent of coffee.

He didn't drink coffee, so such aroma was extremely rare in his apartment. It was one of those little things he'd missed after Sasuke left.

Getting up slowly and making his way to the kitchen's doorway, he couldn't help grinning at what he found.

In his tiny kitchen, Sasuke was sipping a cup of what he knew to be sickeningly strong coffee while Chiasa babbled excitedly.

All of a sudden his apartment felt much more like a real home than ever before.

So caught up by that thought he was, that Chiasa managed to surprise him. "'Mornin', uncle-Naruto!"

He smiled. "'Morning." He couldn't keep himself from glancing towards the mug in Sasuke's hands. "So… You still wake yourself up with that stuff?"

"Hn." Surprisingly enough Sasuke didn't seem to feel uneasy. "I'm still surprised you have coffee. I didn't know you'd picked this habit, too."

"I haven't." He looked away, a storm of feelings erupting inside. "I've… always had one package in store, just in case…" He trailed off.

Sasuke gave him a look he couldn't read, then glanced towards the clock. "It's time to go, Chia. Go and get dressed."

Making a sound of excitement, the child bounced from her seat and dashed towards the room where her few recently bought clothes were. Sasuke, on the other hand, gulped down the last of his coffee and started to head towards the apartment's door.

Jacket on, making sure he had the keys along twice, a glance towards the watch and a frown…

The Uchiha's moves were exactly the same they were all those years ago, and for a moment it was deviously easy for Naruto to imagine that no time had passed at all, that what'd happened was nothing but a sick nightmare.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow when noticing him looking. "What are you smirking about?"

He shook his head, unable to wipe the smile away. "Nothing. I was just… remembering, that's all." He cleared his throat, fighting to focus. "So… You'll call me immediately if Ruki shows up, right?" This was Sasuke's first shift after the Uchiha left Ruki, and he couldn't help feeling nervous.

Sasuke nodded, giving him a somewhat warning look. "Stop fussing. I can take care of myself."

He snorted faintly, quite absentmindedly readjusting the jacket Sasuke had just pulled on. "Yeah, right. Besides, it's not like I could stop worrying."

"Hn."

Caught up by the remnants of past, he already leaned forward towards Sasuke's lips, then stopped himself so abruptly that it hurt and licked his lips, not daring to meet the other's eyes. "I'll… see you later, right?"

Sasuke sounded somewhat out of breath. "Hn."

This was all so much like back then that it made him feel dizzy.

His spinning thoughts were interrupted when Chiasa appeared, carrying her backbag. Her eyes were shining, and it wasn't until then Naruto realized that it'd been days from the last time she'd been to the kindergarten and met other children. "Let's go."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to soften just a little. "Okay, then." The raven looked at him, mixed emotions barely visible. "I'll… see you later."

He nodded, out of words. And before he could even think of what he would've wanted to say the father and daughter had disappeared through the apartment's door.

He couldn't help wondering what the chills of dread he felt all of a sudden were about.

* * *

Much later the animal-clinic was dark and Sasuke was already leaving when the door opened. Feeling a clear shiver of warning, he frowned. "We're closed for today."

"Even to me?"

That much too familiar voice striking him utterly cold, he turned slowly – and immediately recognized Ruki's familiar figure in the shadows.

His eyes narrowed while he prepared himself for absolutely anything, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "What the hell do you want?"

Instead of talking, Ruki started to approach him.

* * *

Sasuke was late, Naruto discovered while glancing at the watch for the about millionth time during the past hour. Badly late.

He just reached out his hand towards his cell-phone when it snapped to life. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or even more worried than before when discovering who the caller was.

He frowned, dread spreading through him all of a sudden. He didn't think he'd ever felt as cold as he did then. "Sasuke?"

There was no response. He couldn't identify the sounds in the background.

The dread inside growing still, he opened his mouth. But before he could get a single word out the line went dead. Only ten seconds later the apartment's doorbell rang.

* * *

TBC, for a one more chapter.

* * *

A/N: So I just had to make a one last cliffy. (groans)

Awkay, because it's getting pretty late here I'm starting to tune out now. **PLEASE**, do leave a review – it'd seriously mean a lot to hear your thoughts! I might even have some fresh muffins in store… (wink, wink)

IN THE NEXT AND (gosh, I can't believe I'm writing this) LAST ONE: When something close to the worst has come to pass, how will lives go on?

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALSO M-RATED!

Until next time, folks! I really hope I'll see lots of familiar AND new faces then. (grins)

Be good!

* * *

**nora**: My GOSH, you have me blushing here! (glomps) You can't even imagine how good those kind words make me feel. (beams)

Colossal thank yous for the absolutely wonderful review!

I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the rest of the story as much.

* * *

The Fray – 'How to save a life'

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life


	6. Sing

A/N: I'm baaack – and this time, with the final chapter. (sniffs a little) I can't believe this is coming to an end!

(sniffs again) Awkay, but first… Goodness, you guys, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all those absolutely fantastic reviews! (beams, and huggles) You've made me extremely happy and kept up my inspiration. So thank you! (hugs again) As always, **responses to anonymous reviews** shall be found from underneath the chappy.

Oukeeeey, because I bet you'd all like to know how this ends – especially with the HORRIBLE cliffie I left you on… Let's rock! (gulps nervously) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: This time, finding the song was surprisingly easy. I chose 'Sing' from Travis for this one. I don't have any idea why it felt so right, but… (grins sheepishly) The lyrics can be found underneath the chappy, go ahead and take a look!

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS** (more or less…)** M-RATED, REMEMBER?**

* * *

VERSE SIX: Sing

* * *

When Naruto opened the door of his apartment, he already expected something unpleasant. But nothing prepared him for what he faced in the end.

For stood behind the door was none other than Ruki, his skin pale and clammy, eyes wide and pupils dilated dangerously. The man was shaking, so badly that standing seemed practically impossible.

He felt his eyes narrow, and his tone was even harsher than he'd indended. "What the hell are you doing here?" _And how did you find my apartment?_

"S-Sasuke, I… I did something stupid, okay?" Ruki swallowed thickly, his eyes growing hazy for a moment as whatever he'd taken almost swept him out of consciousness. "I hurt him, Naruto. I really hurt him."

Terror and rage made his heart squeeze into a tiny, painful ball. It took his all not to kill the man there and then. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Ruki's response took much too long. "I… went to the clinic. I… I attacked him, Naruto. I hurt him." The man's speech turned slurred for most likely several reasons. Tears, highly likely more those of panic than those of sorrow, filled the man's eyes. "I… I think I killed him, Naruto. I killed him!"

There were a million things Naruto would've wanted to do to the man just then, none of them pleasant. But in the end he decided not to waste any time.

Terror gave him speed as he stormed off, never even remembering to lock the door of his apartment. It didn't slow him down the slightest that tears almost blinded him.

He wasn't a religious person, but he'd never prayed as hard as he did then.

-

Ruki's head spun as he stood in the middle of Naruto's apartment, his mind nowhere near attached to the reality at hand. In his head the taste of Sasuke's lips mixed with the feeling of the Uchiha's skin underneath his hit and the smell of the raven's blood.

"I didn't mean it – I swear." He wasn't sure to whom he was speaking, nor did it matter all that much. And it was at that moment the tears came, flooded down his cheeks as he trembled so that he could barely stand. "I swear, I swear I didn't. I… I'm not…" His lips moved, but words didn't make it through his lips.

And that's when his wild eyes finally became coherent enough to spot the balcony that was just hidden by a curtain. His mind was set in a matter of seconds.

As he jumped into emptiness, he prayed for the first and last time in his life.

* * *

Naruto's heart hammered in an erratic rhythm as he barged through the unlocked doors of the animal-clinic, his eyes darting frantically around the darkness. "Sasuke? Are you in here?"

It was around then he noticed the stains that looked black in the darkness, leading a way through the long hallway. Feeling utterly cold inside, he started to follow the tracks – and felt everything inside him freeze when he met their end.

Hunched to a tiny room's corner, in what looked like the clinic's darkest spot, was Sasuke, legs brought to his chest and one hand covering his face. It was impossible to see the damage, but he smelled blood and something else that made his stomach turn.

Swallowing thickly, he knelt down and reached out a hand, but in the end decided against touching; Sasuke was obviously distraught enough as it was. "Sasuke?"

The raven wouldn't look at him or even move the hand covering his face. "Go away, Naruto", the man hissed in a gruff tone.

He shook his head although he knew it couldn't be seen. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not leaving you." He took a deep breath, quite futilely trying to calm himself. "Look… We need to get you to the hospital, okay?"

Sasuke actually trembled with abhorrence when hearing those words. "The hell I'm going there."

Just then, however, the Uchiha swayed dangerously. He caught the man just before he would've tumbled to the floor. His heart jumped erratically as he held the raven close, instantly feeling how blood stained his clothes. He'd _never_ been as scared in his entire life. "Woah! I've… I've got you, okay?"

How much blood had Sasuke lost? How much damage had Ruki done?

Sasuke squirmed against his hold and obviously tried to say something, but lacked the strength. In the end – so suddenly that it made him yelp – all struggling died and the Uchiha fell limp in his embrace.

All reason disappeared for a long moment. "Sasuke!"

* * *

"Sasuke. Are you awake?"

He frowned, not liking the voice that made his head hurt. What the hell was going on?

"I don't think he's fully conscious yet. His pupils are still nothing but slits."

"I guess it's no surprise with that blood loss." There was a heavy sigh. "Shizune, go and get another unit of blood, will you? And… also bring a rape-kit."

Sasuke felt a flood of emotions rush through him, and he would've snarled out protests if he could've.

He didn't want these people touching him, examining him! He didn't want to…!

"His blood pressure and pulse are spiking up."

"Sasuke? Open your eyes, will you?"

He obeyed, although it took absolutely all his strength. Even with the best of wills, he couldn't make out the blurry faces above him, which didn't make him feel any better. He tried to talk, but there was something in his throat that blocked out all words. Feeling an unexpected surge of panic he struggled, flashes of Ruki passing by.

Hands showed up to restrain him. "Hey, calm down! We're going to take off that intubation tube soon, okay? Let us do our job."

/ _"There more you fight, the more this hurts. Make this easy on us both, will you?"_ /

"Sasuke, calm down!"

"Give him some more medication. We won't get anything done this way – he's gonna hurt himself even worse."

Something rather cold that stung a little traveled through his veins. And then he knew nothing.

* * *

Naruto _hated_ waiting beyond anything else. And those quiet hours of the night were some of the longest in his entire life.

He didn't know how long he'd been pacing around the waiting room when he jumped with startle at the sound of approaching steps. Turning his gaze, he felt a small tremor inside when finding Itachi approaching with a grim expression.

What was he going to say?

As it turned out, however, Itachi made that decision for him. "Have you heard anything?"

He shook his head, his mouth squeezing to a thin line for a moment. "They won't tell me anything – all I know is that Sasuke's in the OR." He then frowned. "Where's Chiasa?"

Itachi looked away, appearing embarrassed all of a sudden. "I picked her from daycare, since Sasuke had evening shift. She's… with Kisame, my boyfriend."

He blinked twice with surprise, forcing his mind away from the nightmarish situation at hand for a tiny moment. "Does Sasuke know? I mean, that you're dating."

A tiny hint of a smile appeared to Itachi's face. "We've been dating since I was eighteen. So yeah, I think he does."

Their conversation was cut when someone appeared. "You two are here for Sasuke, right?" Looking up, they found a rather young male doctor whose nametag said Neji.

Naruto spoke before he even thought about the words. "How is he?"

The man sighed heavily. "He has several broken bones and he lost a lot of blood because of his injuries, but they're not something that wouldn't mend. He's going to need some physical therapy, though."

Perhaps Naruto wasn't the brightest person ever walked on the face of earth, but he still realized that there was something Neji wasn't letting on. He frowned. "What else?" He went on after catching his breath. "Look, I know you're hiding something. What did that asshole do to Sasuke?"

Neji sighed heavily, not quite looking at him. "Sasuke… is going to need a lot of mental help, okay?"

And suddenly Naruto didn't even want to know more. It took his all not to throw up or start screaming.

Just then they all jumped when someone burst into the room. Naruto blinked – only then realizing how blurry his eyes were – when seeing Sakura. "How… did you know to come here?" He hadn't called her, had he?

In some other situation he might've been suspicious about the deep shade of scarlet that crept up to the pinkette's cheeks while she sneaked a secret glance towards Neji, who also blushed just a little. As it was, however, he could barely even focus on her words. "I… just just heard about this." She cleared her throat, and moved a nonexistent lock of stray-hair behind her ear. "So… How's Sasuke?"

Any other moment, Naruto might've smirked at the way Neji placed a seemingly careless hand to Sakura's shoulder. "Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Can I see him?" Naruto's words came long before he actually saw them coming. "I mean… I'm a doctor – I wouldn't be in the way. So… Please?" Although he doubted he would've stayed out even if he didn't get the permission.

Neji seemed oddly anxious while nodding. "Why not. He's in the recovery room. But stay out of the way or you'll get us both fired, okay?"

He needed no further coaxing.

It took less time than he'd expected to find the correct place. When he entered, something inside him broke at what he found.

Sasuke… had never seemed quite as vulnerable to him as the raven did just then – his face far too pale, arm in a thick cast and an intubation tube still sticking from his mouth. Was… Sasuke even breathing properly?

"He's still quite sedated – they gave him strong medication to calm him down." Startled by the friendly voice, he turned his gaze to find a nurse called Hana. She smiled sympathetically to him. "You're his friend, right?"

He nodded slowly, his head buzzing. What was he supposed to say to that? "I… guess I am."

As he stood there, most likely appearing helpless and pathetic, Hana spoke again. "You can go and touch him, you know? He's been through a lot, but… Who knows. Maybe hearing your voice will help."

He hesitated at first, but in the end moved, taking a tiny, uncomfortable chair and moving it to Sasuke's bedside. At first he could only stare, feeling like a five-year-old, but in the end his hands knew what to do. Gently, almost cautiously, they took Sasuke's hand and held on. His eyes stung, but he forced the feeling away with blinking furiously.

As from that moment he did what he'd been doing all night, although it was driving him insane.

He waited.

* * *

In a tiny storage room, Neji blinked with surprise when Sakura's arms wrapped around him, and her lips clashed against his almost hungrily.

Neither knew how long the kiss had lasted until Sakura finally cut it, burying her face into his chest. "I know it was just one date, but… You still called." Her voice didn't sound quite right. "So… Thank you."

Neji had always been terrible when it came to confronting socially awkward situations like this. That's why he didn't manage to do anything else but to keep holding on as Sakura's body started to shudder from muffled sobs.

Time lost its meaning as they stood there, both badly confused about what exactly was happening.

* * *

When Itachi came home several hours later, he discovered that the motel room in which he and Kisame had booked was dark, and his boyfriend was sleeping on the couch, hanging halfway out of it and snoring softly.

Smiling ever so slightly despite his gloomy mood, he moved soundlessly and pulled a blanket to cover the older man, careful not to wake the other.

At the moment he needed a moment to think, alone.

Moving silently to the tiny separate room he and Kisame had formerly used as their bedroom, he noticed that Chiasa was also asleep in the bed, with the covers pulled tightly around her as though she'd been feeling unbearably cold.

Feeling a sharp twinge inside, he moved forward to turn off the nightlamp Kisame had most likely left on for her. He was just about to leave when her sleepy voice made him halt. "'addy?"

Gritting his teeth to bite back the sound wanting to crawl out, he turned slowly. "No, Chia. Just me."

Even in the dark, he could see her frown. "'ere's 'addy?"

Not knowing what to say, he inhaled deeply. "I'll… tell you everything in the morning, okay?" He inhaled sharply. "Try to get some more sleep."

Chiasa was silent for a long moment, so long that he thought she fell back asleep. "Is he okay?"

A stinging crossed his eyes briefly. "He will be." Or so he hoped.

Chiasa seemed to be shuddering while she nodded a little, then curled up and pulled the covers even tighter around herself. He really wished it wasn't a sob he heard just before she fell asleep.

He got no sleep that night.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

* * *

Days passed much too slowly to Naruto.

During the past forty-eight hours Sasuke had been drifting in and out of semi-coherent state along with the medication pumped into his system. Most of the time the Uchiha didn't seem aware of his presence, and when the man recognized him the moments were quiet and thick with things neither of them was willing to process.

That early morning was the first one to which Sasuke woke up fully alerted. And the Uchiha greeted the dawning day with throwing up gloriously.

Naruto winced while rubbing the stiff muscles of the other man's back. "The medication is giving you a hard time, huh?"

"I hate feeling so damn groggy", Sasuke growled while spitting out the last of the vomit, and taking the glass of water he offered with a slightly trembling hand.

"I know." He swallowed laboriously, realizing that the moment to ask the question he'd been dreading was at hand. "Sasuke… How much do you remember? I mean… Of what he did."

Sasuke wouldn't look at him, didn't seem to look at anything in particular. The raven's eyes narrowed slightly against an enemy he couldn't see. "Too much." Naruto didn't know why he expected more, but that was all he got.

He considered saying he was sorry, even thought about telling Sasuke that Ruki was dead – that the nightmare was finally over. Then he figured that the man already had more than enough to process.

It was extremely hard not to touch the Uchiha. "Sasuke…" He swallowed, suddenly not having the slightest clue what to say. The raven refused to meet his gaze. "Can I… keep you company, or something?"

The Uchiha scoffed, bowing his head so that bangs fell to shield his expression. "I can't really do anything to make you leave, can I?"

He smiled faintly. "No, you can't."

"Hn."

They remained in silence for a long time, both drifting in their thoughts. In the end Naruto was slightly surprised when hearing his own voice. "After you left, I threw away almost everything you broke – I didn't want those memories haunting me. But… Those pictures of us you threw away, I just had to keep them although the frames were shattered so badly that I couldn't fix them. I… I couldn't let go of everything. I didn't want to lose you completely." He emitted a choked sound while lifting his gaze with a lot of effort. "A couple of days ago I… I thought I'd lost you again. I…"

Just then they realized that they weren't alone anymore, for the room's door was slightly inched. There was a somewhat shy look on Chiasa's face as she peered in, focusing on Sasuke. "Daddy?" Appearing uncertain, she approached slowly. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke seemed to bite back something while nodding slowly. "Yeah. Just… sore."

At that moment Chiasa lost all control. Running far faster than a child of her age should've been able to she rushed over to her father's bed and crawled in, then threw her arms around him and held on tight while bursting into sobs. Sasuke shuddered, but in the end used his good arm to pull her closer. Naruto had never seen those onyx pools look the way they did at that moment.

It was at that moment Itachi entered with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. There was no holding her back."

Naruto dared to smile faintly while shaking his head. Looking towards Sasuke, he discovered that Chiasa had calmed down enough to fall asleep into her father's arms. There was a thoughtful look in Sasuke's eyes while he held her.

For the time being, it was deviously easy to forget that this was only just the beginning.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Iruka barely managed to avoid bumping into a young couple while dialing numbers. It didn't take long before someone picked up. "I just thought I should tell you that everything's ready for the big day."

He could almost see Naruto's grin. "_Thanks. I owe you big time._"

He chuckled. "Remember that when it's time to work on me and Kakashi's wedding." He went on after entering the house in which he lived. "How's Sasuke?"

"_As fine as he can be, I guess._" Naruto sounded a lot more serious – almost too much so. "_I mean, this is a huge step._"

He just had to smile a bit. "I'm sure he'll be fine – he's got you for help." He started looking for his keys. "When are you leaving the hospital?"

"_As soon as Sasuke gets the papers_", the blond replied moodily. "_It's taking too damn long._"

"Hmh." He frowned when hearing music from the apartment while opening the door. "Tell him I said 'hi', will you? I'll see you soon."

"_Yeah. See you._"

Hanging up, he walked almost cautiously further into the apartment – and blinked twice when seeing Kakashi… dancing? "What… are you doing?" he barely managed.

And before he knew it he'd also been pulled into the dance.

He quirked an eyebrow, embracing Kakashi's waistline as though fearing he might fall. "Have you lost your mind?"

"We're getting married soon, right?" the other man reminded him in a somewhat gruff, almost sulking tone. "I couldn't do walz to save my life, okay? I'm trying to save my face here."

Slowly yet surely, a smile appeared to his face. His moves gentle, he pulled Kakashi closer and started to move once more. "Let me lead for once, okay?"

He wasn't sure if the moody expression on Kakashi's face was faked or not, but nonetheless the man obeyed, bent under his will. Their moves were suave as they started to dance together. And suddenly the moves weren't awkward at all.

He couldn't resist the grin that wanted to make its way to his face. "See? It's not that bad to be led every once in a while, is it?"

Unexpectedly, Kakashi leaned down and caught his lips into a demanding kiss, then leaned his forehead against his. "Hmph." And somehow that summed up everything.

Neither had ever felt more comfortable and right.

Although, when Kakashi stomped his toes for the twentieth time, they decided that they wouldn't dance at their wedding.

* * *

In the hospital, Naruto returned to Sasuke's room and grinned when finding an excited Chiasa helping her father pack up the man's few belongings. "How are you two progressing?"

Sasuke's eyes were slightly softer than usual while the man looked at his daughter. "Steadily." The raven the growled a little and rubbed his broken arm. "Damn it…"

He frowned. "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not more than it should." The raven then cast a half-glare towards him. "Stop fussing. I'm fine."

Two weeks in a hospital, nine days on suicide watch. But now, he was finally starting to believe it when Sasuke said that.

He woke up from his thoughts when noticing that the raven was trying to button up his shirt. Without thinking he walked closer. "Let me help, will you?"

And miraculously enough Sasuke did, letting him closer than even once in over two weeks. Their breaths mingled and they exchanged brief glances while his fingers worked.

It… felt strange, but good and familiar. And suddenly he was feeling warm inside.

Neither noticed how Chiasa observed them with a tiny grin.

Just then there was a knock, and the room's door opened. Something flashed in Itachi's eyes when the older Uchiha saw what they were doing. "Naruto, can I… talk to you a bit?"

He nodded, feeling somewhat alarmed, while finishing up the last of the buttons. He glanced towards Sasuke. "I'll be right back."

The raven nodded, appearing thoughtful.

Without saying a word, he and Itachi walked out of the room.

He cleared his throat when the silence stretched. "So… What's up?"

"You're taking Sasuke home today, and there's something I want to be sure of." The older Uchiha's eyes were hard as they searched him, as though seeing right through. "It's going to be just as hard as the last time. Are you prepared for that? Can you promise to me and Sasuke that you won't repeat the same mistakes?"

He was wise enough not to respond immediately. Instead he allowed his gaze to drift towards the tiny window on the door of Sasuke's room. The younger Uchiha was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching how Chiasa babbled about something, just as oblivious as a child should be. Sensing him looking, Sasuke lifted his gaze and their eyes met. And at that moment Naruto _knew_.

"I'm… not the same person I was back then – I'm not twenty anymore. I've grown up during the past six years." Although some of the emotions circling inside him were rather dark, he smiled. It felt good to be so sure. "I've done my mistakes now, big time. It's time to show that I've learned something."

Itachi didn't say a thing, but somehow the silence of approval spoke enough.

He opened his mouth, but since nothing came to his mind he walked on instead, made his way back to the father and daughter.

Chiasa beamed at him. "Daddy sai' we'll have ice-cream!"  
He found himself smiling again. "Sounds good." His expression grew slightly more solemn as he looked towards Sasuke, found everything the raven didn't quite manage to hide. "So… Are you ready to go?"

Sasuke seemed to take a deep breath, then nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Feeling that words were unnecessary, he helped Sasuke a little as the raven got up. The way the raven stiffened under his touch hurt, but this time he could handle the ache.

Chiasa took their hands and kept babbling while walking between them, filling the silence lingering between the two adults.

The journey out of the hospital was nothing compared to the one that lay ahead of them. But Naruto was determined to make sure that this time, it wouldn't end with cracking frames.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

A/N: I… can't believe this story's actually over! (sniffles)

Or… Technically, perhaps it isn't. Because there's a still nameless sequel for this lil' thing I have in mind… Here's a slice of the summary: Time has passed, and Naruto still struggles to reach out for Sasuke. Will a little holiday-trip fix things or make them worse as ghosts from the past show up?

But awkay, back to THIS story.

My gosh, thank yous so much for all those reviews and listings you guys have been showering me with – you are the best! And, of course, thank you for reading and sticking around! (HUGS, and showers you with all kinds of gifts)

I've gotta start tuning out now, but **PLEASE** do leave a lil' review to let me know what you thought about this closure – and, of course, vote about the sequel! Pwease?

Once more, THANK YOU! (hugs) I hope I'll be seeing lots of you around.

Take care!

* * *

**nora**: (chuckles) Awww, I'm glad to hear that you liked the response! I think it's nice of me to take the time to write such after you take the time to review. (grins)

But now… Dear goodness, you had me absolutely baffled by those words of compliment! (beams, and HUGS) I can't believe you've found so many creations from me you've enjoyed!

Gigantic thank yous for the absolutely amazing review!

I truly hope I'll be seeing ya around, with this and perhaps other creations, too.

-

**Mary**: Hooray – I'm ecstatic to hear that! (grins from ear to ear)

Super-sized thank yous for the review!

I really hope ya'll enjoy the next one as much.

* * *

Travis – "Sing"

Baby, you've been going so crazy,  
Lately nothing seems to be going right.  
So low, why do you have to get so low?  
You're so...  
You've been waiting in the sun too long.

(Chorus)  
But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,  
For the love you bring won't mean a thing,  
Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing.

Colder, crying over your shoulder,  
Hold her, tell her everything's gonna be fine.  
Surely, you've been going too early,  
Hurry 'cos no-one's gonna be stopped.  
Na na na na...

(Chorus)  
But if you sing, sing, sing, sing sing, sing.  
For the love you bring won't mean a thing.  
Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,

Uhhh...Ahh ahh..uhhh...

Baby, there's something going on today,  
But I say nothing, nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing...(fades out)

(Chorus)  
But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,  
For the love you bring won't mean a thing,  
Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing.

Ohh baby sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,  
For the love you bring won't mean a thing,  
Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing.


End file.
